Prowler vs Catwoman
Prowler vs Catwoman 'is ZombieSlayer23's 46th DBX and Season 4 Premiere. It pits Prowler from Marvel and Catwoman from DC. Description ''Marvel vs DC! When Anti-Heroes and Anti-Villains collide, which stealthy combatant will win? Who do you want to win? Prowler Catwoman Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Underground New York: Railroads) Four henchmen escorted Prowler out of the hidden room and into the abandoned railroads. Two of the henchmen carried massive crates of jewels and gold; Prowler would take this money for a good cause and upgrade his weaponry. He had given his henchmen a deal to own 3% of the money, each. The five villains finally reached the terminal, where they quickly walked up the stairs. RAWR! A mysterious figure clawed two of the henchmens off the ground and into the wall, killing them upon impact. The figure then backslashed one of the henchmen carrying a crate, slitting their throat. The other henchmen screamed and ran back into the abandoned railroad. The figure smirked under his cloack and swung his claw at Prowler, but Prowler parried the attack with a swift kick. The figure was launched backwards. Prowler: Show yourself! I do not act kindly for people who kill my men... The figure released his cloak, revealing Catwoman. She smiled at Prowler and purred, extending one finger and pointing it at her. Prowler was somehow tempted to approach her, but he stood his ground. Prowler: It's quite obvious what you want, but you're not going to get it. Fight me like a true warrior! Catwoman smirked. Catwoman: Well, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I'm going to slit your throat and take all your treasure as my own. Catwoman lunged at Prowler, and Hobie stood his ground. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! (Cue: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse: Theme of Miles Morales) Prowler back-flipped backwards, avoiding a blow to the head. Prowler then pounced on Catwoman and swung his claws at Selena, but she blocked the attack with her own claws. She followed up by leaping forwards and clawing Prowler across the face, scratching some of Prowler's suit off. She then backflipped, kicking Prowler's chin in the process and sending him into the air. She reached for her lasso and hurled it into the air, tangling Prowler across the neck. With a harsh pull, Catwoman caused Prowler to crash into the ground back-first. Catwoman: Too slow. Prowler leaped back into the fight and decided to sock Selena in the chest. Selena's face was sent right to Prowler's chest from the blow, where he punched her again in the chin. She was sent flying above the next floor of the train station, where it was flooded with people. Catwoman seized this as her chance to leap up on the ceiling, avoiding attention and disguising herself. Prowler leaped onto the next train station with a sudden thud, causing a certain number of people to turn around and focus their attention on him. He chuckled and extended his claw with a swift motion, causing a chain of screams to erupt through the station. Prowler surveyed the area for any sign of Selena. Just when he thought she fled, she dropped from the ceiling and landed on his shoulders. She tried to impale Prowler in the skull with her claws, but Hobie managed to grab Selena's knees and threw her off of him. She ended up busting through a pillar, causing a fracture in her kidney. But she growled and brushed off the pain, hurtling herself at Prowler once more. Prowler: You've fallen into a death trap. Prowler extended his fist and grabbed ahold of Selena's throat, where he then crushed her into the ground, strangling her in the process. Catwoman: You don't scare me! Selena thrusted her foot upwards, nailing Prowler in the spine. He dropped to the ground, where she then reassured herself with a kick to Prowler's head. He snapped, leaping upwards and throwing a punch. But she dodged the attack and elbowed Prowler in the skull, knocking him backwards. She then leaped on top of Prowler's shoulders and entangled him with her body, before dropping him to the ground and choking him with her arm. Catwoman: Oh how the tables have turned. Prowler let out a slight smirk on his face. Prowler: Not... So fast. He busted off the ground, weakening her grip on his neck. Hobie then bent downwards quickly, dropping Catwoman off of him. Prowler chuckled before activating his gauntlet with several steel darts loaded. Prowler: Sleep on this. '' He fired at will, firing several darts at Catwoman. Selena thought fast and leaped behind a boulder that had fallen from the ceiling. Prowler then went for the offensive and sprinted at the boulder, but Selena appeared behind it and whipped Prowler's right gauntlet off of his suit. Catwoman then sprinted at Prowler, but that was a mistake. Prowler let loose and punched Catwoman so hard in the ribs, it cracked and she was sent blasting out of the train station and into downtown New York. She squealed in pain and rushed for her motorcycle, where she hopped on and drove off. But Prowler had her in his sights. Prowler: ''I'm not finished yet. '' Hobbie got on his own motorcycle and chased after Selena. Catwoman happened to look in her rear view mirror for any sign of Prowler, and fortunately he wasn't in sight. In pain and bruised, Selena wiped the sweat off of her mask. But suddenly, Prowler reared around the alleyway with his motorcycle and crashed right into Selena's vehicle. She and Prowler were sent flying off of their motorcycles, but unlike Selena, Prowler wasn't damaged. In mid-air, Prowler managed to kick her in the face, knocking some teeth out of her mouth. Selena and Prowler dropped to the ground. Prowler managed to get up quickly and walk over to Selena, his gauntlet eager to drip blood. Selena tried to get up, but her ribs fought against it. She dropped back to the ground defeated. She tried to speak, but with a swift movement, Prowler slit Selena's throat with his gauntlet. Catwoman managed to make out one final hiss before rolling her eyes back, with a puddle of blood, extending in size. Prowler got back on his motorcycle with minimal damage and drove away. '''DBX' Conclusion The Winner Is... Prowler!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music